Random Access Memories
Random Access Memories es el cuarto álbum de estudio de Daft Punk. Fue lanzado el 21 de mayo de 2013. El inicio de grabación de este disco inició cuando el dúo preparaba el soundtrack de la película Tron: Legacy, sin un plan claro en cuanto a lo que sería su estructura. Después de haber anunciado su nuevo contrato con Columbia Records, Daft Punk empezó a promocionar el nuevo álbum con carteles, anuncios televisivos y series para internet. Random Access Memories hace un tributo a la música estadounidense de la época de los 1970s y la primera parte de los 1980s, particularmente al sonido de Los Ángeles durante esa época. Daft Punk grabó el álbum en gran parte con orquesta en vivo con sesiones musicales y con un uso limitado de máquinas de percusión, sintetizador modular, y con una vendimia de vocoders. El álbum contiene un gran número de colaboradores, entre ellos se destacan: Panda Bear, Chilly Gonzales, DJ Falcon, Julian Casablancas, Todd Edwards, Paul Williams, Pharrell Williams y Nile Rodgers. El álbum fue recibido con críticas positivas. Historia Poco después de su gira Alive 2006/2007, Daft Punk empezó a trabajar en un nuevo material en 2008. Como Thomas Bangalter remarcó: «Ambos estaríamos en el asunto con un montón de teclados, guitarras, tambores y demás, y hubiéramos comenzado a ensayar durante seis o siete meses». Los Daft Punk estuvieron satisfechos con el trabajo en términos de composición, pero insatisfechos en cuanto a la producción, pues dependieron de muestreos y repeticiones de su propio material: «Pudimos tocar con riffs y demás pero no mantenerlo por cuatro minutos». Daft Punk dejó estos ensayos de lado y empezó a trabajar en la [[Tron: Legacy Soundtrack|banda sonora de Tron: Legacy]] a finales de 2008.Torres, Andre. «Quantum Leap», Wax Poetics nº 55 (Mediados de 2013). Como mencionó Bangalter al momento del lanzamiento de la película en 2010: «Hacer música para una película es muy humillante. Hemos estado trabajando sobre algo de nuestra música concurrentemente».Lee, Chris (6 de enero de 2011). «Tron: Legacy's orchestral score reveals a new side of Daft Punk». PopMatters. PopMatters.com. Consultado el 7 de abril de 2013. Daft Punk decidió trabajar extensamente con músicos en vivo en lo que se convertiría en Random Access Memories: «Quisimos hacer lo que hacíamos con máquinas y muestreadores, pero con gente». Evitaron el uso de muestras en el álbum, con excepción de la pista final, «Contact».Weiner, Jonah (13 April 2013). «Exclusive: Daft Punk Reveal Secrets of New Album». Rolling Stone. RollingStone.com. Consultado el 13 de abril de 2013. «Without warning, a nearly two-minute video popped up on jumbotron screens flanking the festival's various stages, in which Pharrell Williams, Nile Rodgers and the Daft Punk robots rock out in heavily sequined getups to 'Get Lucky'» El álbum incluye al líder de Chic, Nile Rodgers, quién comentó que una colaboración fue «algo que nosotros Punk y Rodgers charlamos por un largo tiempo. Nos habíamos respetado mutuamente sin cesar».Tregoning, Jack (23 March 2013). «Exclusive: Daft Punk's new album Random Access Memories is 'smoking'». In The Mix. InTheMix.com. Consultado el 30 de marzo de 2013. «Nile Rodgers has one word for the final product: 'It’s smoking.'» Daft Punk cada tanto visitó a Rodgers en su casa para sesiones informales de improvisación, y una colaboración oficial fue luego confirmada y completada.Mann, Tom (3 de marzo de 2012). «Chic: Interview with Nile Rodgers». Faster Louder. FasterLouder.com. Consultado el 31 de marzo de 2012. El cantante y compositor Paul Williams anunció en una entrevista en 2010 que trabajó con el grupo, luego de que Daft Punk le presentara a un ingeniero sonidista con quien está mutuamente familiarizado el dúo.Phillips, Amy and Battan, Carrie (16 de septiembre de 2011). «Listen: Lost Daft Punk Track 'Drive'». Pitchfork Media. «Plus: Daft Punk apparently collaborating with songwriting legend Paul Williams»Muentes, Eddie (14 de julio de 2010). «Paul Williams on Hit Records Nightlife Video hosted by Eddie Muentes» YouTube. Consultado el 5 de abril de 2013.Ghosn, Joseph, and Wicker, Olivier (18 de abril de 2013). «[http://obsession.nouvelobs.com/musique/20130418.OBS6224/random-access-memories-par-daft-punk.html Daft Punk Revient Avec Random Access Memories]». Obsession (en francés). Consultado el 18 de abril de 2013. "Exclu: Les morceaux de Random Access Memories commentés par Daft Punk." Referencias Enlaces externos en:Random Access Memories Categoría:R Categoría:Álbumes de estudio